Too Far Gone
by At-An-Impasse
Summary: Bella and Edward are supposed to spend time together, but what keeps making Edward break their plans? And who are the mysterious vampires that arrives, and what kind of tidings do they hold for the unusual couple? So many questions, but will they be answe
1. A little like Carlisle

**Too Far Gone Chapter 1: A Little Like Carlisle**

**Author's Note: First Twilight Facfiction, go me! A little excited about this one, so come on guys help me on this one! Pleads The summary was horrible yet I laughed my head off at it because Everything was a question...If someone didn't understand my madness.. Tell me what you think, but don't flame, it's mean **

**Disclaimer: Me no Stephenie Meyer...Hehe Good Engleesh.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **

It was the fight we must have had a hundred times before, but there was something different about him this time.

Every time we fought about me being changed Edward would fight back until his eyes were pitch back and my shaking body had caught his attention enough for him to be the adult and tell me the discussion was over.

But this time it didn't come, the part where he argued. It was one sided as he watched me from his position in the rocking chair in the corner of my plain room.

"Edward do you love me or not? Is that why you unsure about changing me? Because you're unsure about me?" I snapped but instantly regretted me words.

If Edward Cullen had been Superman…The words I just uttered were his kryptonite.

"Bella, how did you come to that conclusion? Because you're acting like a ten year old and fighting about the same thing we have been for months?" he said obviously trying to mask the hurt and anger that was radiating off him.

I studied him carefully sighing, "I don't know. I didn't mean to say that out loud."

"Oh, but it's completely alright for you to think that?"

"That is not what I meant!"

"Then what the hell did you mean, Isabella!" The loud crunch of wood was heard and followed by silence.

Edward had left the indentation of his whole hand from squeezing the arm of the chair.

I stared at the woodchips lying on the floor as Edward brushed them off his hand moodily.

"How about a sorry for breaking a chair that's older than I am?" I grumbled reproachfully standing and walking over to him to inspect the damage he had left.

Edward stood and walked behind me, sighing and pinching the bridge of his nose, something I had come to notice Carlisle and Edward did when stressed or trying to control themselves, and despite myself I gave a small smile.

Of course he caught it and glared.

"What are you smiling at? I'm sorry for the chair. But what is funny about it?" he asked, but I couldn't tell why his shoulders were tense, even for his proper posture that could only have been picked up in an elegant earlier time.

"You look like Carlisle when you do that…You both like to pinch your nose for some reason…It's not like you have any pressure up there or anything-"

Then my boyfriend, who I thought I knew well, surprised me beyond belief.

His once black eyes returned to amber and light up along with his blinding smile, "Really?" he said happily, looking like an excited child…

"Really really…" I muttered in confusion, not fully grasping why this was important. Then it came to me quickly, Edward idolized his father, he wanted to be like him in every way. What I said had probably made his day…I felt important for once in my life.

Well as important as I would probably feel compared to Edward anyway. He was the cornerstone in my life, and he knew it. I barely drove anymore, simply because Edward drove everywhere in his Volvo, he had picked up cooking eventually, and he helped me with Trig. My perfect little angel of math, amazing, and when Edward didn't feel like doing it, I could coax Jasper into getting close enough to me to explain a problem or two…

I smiled a little and shrugged, "So, I'm sorry I suppose, I shouldn't push like that," I apologized unwillingly.

I knew I was right deep down, but I didn't think I could get him to see that.

Edward smiled slowly, still happy over my comment, "You're forgiven." He said softly leaning down to brush his icy lips over my high cheekbones, which of course I reacted like I always did, I shivered in delight and pulled him closer.

"I suppose I'm sorry for breaking your chair…I guess I'll have to go home at night then since I have no where to sit." He sighed dramatically.

Oh yes, and did I mention he was the only one who could put me to sleep comfortably, in his arms, listening to songs he had composed, which were amazingly complex but comforting.

No better way to sleep then with your favorite vampire's arms around you. Amazing.

I sighed softly and grinned, "So, what are you planning today?"

"I was supposed to plan?" he asked innocently picking me up bridal style and carrying me down the stairs at a quicker pace than I could have made myself, at least not without falling.

"You always have plans, don't fail me now."

"Oh fine, we could go to my house and, I don't know Alice went and bought a fresh stack of magazines for longer hair since you're hair has grown…" he mused and laughed heartily as my nose wrinkled in distaste.

"Bella, Alice likes your hair, she's practically balding herself give her a break." He said but as soon as the words were out he was spread eagle on the floor, tiny Alice pinning him down, "That was cruel and UNCALLED FOR!" She cried in outrage growling quietly, bopping him on the head, well it was a vampire bop…A human probably would have gained a concussion.

"Edward you're in trouble…" I cooed affectionately from my place at the table where he had set me down carefully earlier….Luckily.

Alice rose from her brother and walked over to me, running her tiny careful fingers through my mess of hair, "Bella, just let me have my fun, Edward has plans and you need to do more to your hair then run a brush through it twice to be comfortable in the place you two are going." She chided happily, earning a glare from Edward.

"Alice hush don't ruin everything." He complained standing slowly, rubbing his head carefully, "Just let's go…I've got things to do." He grumbled walking out and letting me and Alice follow him.

"Wait, what about Charlie?" I asked and was returned with looks that told me I was mentally incompetent.

"He's in Florida…With Billy…He's supposed to be discussing your college plans with your mother, but he's really fishing." Alice assured placing a feather light hand on my shoulder as we got into the Volvo and I buckled the seat belt and leaned back the seat a little, it was going to be a short ride…I could just tell.

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**What do you think? Good? Bad? Pointless (Most likely)? Hah, I find myself hilarious...Well...Review...click...You know you want to...The mouse is edging toward it...Come on...You wanna...Give in...**

** Till Next Chapter**

** Jessica**


	2. Jealous Strangers

**Too Far Gone Chapter 2: Jealous Strangers **

**Author's Note: Welly Well Well Then! Haha, I amuse myself...-Sigh-...Back to the fanfiction! Tell me what you think about this, because it's longer than the first chapter, told you they would get longer...haha, well to tell you the truth I had the document opened for about a day with 400 words and I was going to post it since I felt so horrible about not updating...But then came this wonderful idea, totally original, out of the blue make Bella- Oh no, can't tell you...You have to read it...Didn't think I was that stupid did you? Don't answer that.**

**Disclaimer: I'm stiiiiiiiill not Stephenie Meyer...even though I had this one dream right?**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Edward smiled at me sincerely, reaching his cold hand acrossed to take my fragile one.

I gave him a shy smile and adverted my gaze nervously and took a shaky breath.

"Bella, what's wrong with you now?" he asked with concern as he pulled into the gravel drive and was over at my side of the car in a few seconds, while I still struggled with the seatbelt.

As the three of us walked towards the door, thoughts were swimming in my head.

Was he not going to change me? What was he really afraid of; would I ever find out if his fear was justified?

Edward opened the door slowly, his body stiffening at whatever he saw inside.

I sighed heavily, "Edward, move. It's rude to linger in doorways." I snapped but he simply picked me up without a though and everything happened quickly after that.

Alice was yelling at Edward not to overreact, I was being shoved in the back of the Volvo, and Edward was cursing angrily, and finally the small silver car was thrown into reverse and fishtailed dangerously and the large house was soon out of view as we sped towards my house.

As we pulled into the driveway I kept my eyes locked on him in an unbreakable gaze, "Edward….what the hell…" I said quietly as his grip tightened on the steering wheel as he stared forward, the tendons in his hand standing out against skin.

"Go inside, don't open the door, I'll come and get you later, and if I don't I'll come pick you up tomorrow." He said softly reaching over and opening the door for me with ease, signaling my time to leave.

But I couldn't let him go that easy.

I leaned closer to him and kissed him passionately, even though it was completely one sided, seeing as he didn't move the whole time.

When I stood to get out Edward growled from somewhere deep in his throat, and I noticed his eyes were black, I gave him a weak smile, suddenly regretting what I did and I slammed the door and rushed to the front door, fumbling with the key helplessly.

I finally managed to get inside and ran to the window in the living room, but the silver Volvo was nowhere in sight.

I trudged up to my room and sat on the bed tiredly.

What had Edward seen inside that made him act like that?

What had I done in the car? Oh right, tempted a vampire purposefully.

Damn.

I jumped when the phone next to my bed shrilled loudly, and I maneuvered a crossed the bed and grabbed the cordless white phone clumsily.

"Hello?"

"Bella, its Alice, don't talk just listen, Edward's just a little upset right now so you won't be seeing him until tomorrow morning, he'll be there bright and early and it's going to be sunny, so you're most likely coming over here is that alright?"

I listened in shock and sunk into a shallow depressed state, no Edward…That means…I wouldn't be sleeping well tonight.

"It's great Alice, thanks for telling me…"

"And Bella? Try to sleep tonight…"

"I will-"I trailed off hearing a loud crash and an animalistic roar that sounded familiar, Edward?

"ALICE!"

There was a click that signaled she had gone and I hung up the phone shaking from the noises I had heard.

The whole night I laid with the worn out, faded blanket wrapped tightly around me as if it were a replacement for Edward.

The next morning I sat up abruptly when I heard the door slam, Charlie had left, and I ran to the bathroom hastily, taking a quick steaming shower before jumping out and attempting to tame my hair into a bun.

I finished dressing in light jeans that Alice had bought me, with small placed tears on the upper thigh and knees.

I personally didn't understand the need for the holes; I would eventually fall and rip them up anyway.

I tugged on a dark red v-neck quarter length shirt, that was almost too low for my taste, but according to Edward and Alice it looked good.

I sighed as I ran downstairs and grabbed a breakfast bar before running outside, shocked by seeing no Volvo.

Ooooookay. This was a first.

I ran back inside my forehead wrinkled in confusion as I grabbed the keys to my truck and ran back outside, jumping in and driving off towards the Cullen's mansion.

By the time I reached the mansion, going the speed limit might I add, it was a half an hour later, but I never passed Edward's car going the other direction, so he had never even left.

I parked in the driveway, noticing a shining new black Audi; I admired it but kept walking, turning to walk backwards so I could keep making progress, bad idea.

Alice called my name worriedly, starting toward me, I turned swiftly, tipping off balance and in the process I tripped and fell backwards, instinctively putting my hands out to break my fall, all the impact going on the wrist that touched the ground first.

I let out a loud scream of pain whimpering as I cradled my throbbing wrist that was obviously broken.

Alice was by my side in a flash, screaming for Edward who was by my in a few seconds, staring at me in disbelief, shock in his eyes that I was here at all.

"Edward, we've got to go to the hospital, it's broken and starting to swell…" Alice muttered, glancing at the doorway nervously.

"Alice, in case you've forgotten, I've been to medical school twice, I think I know." He growled, scooping me up carefully and carrying me to the Volvo.

I turned my eyes to the door and noticed two new faces, one boy and one girl who was glaring at me with a strange look, not hate Rosalie looked at me with…jealousy? No, she was gorgeous…Prettier than me, so what was her problem?

Edward placed me gently in the car and ran to his side and started the car and pulled out his eyes locked on me the whole time.

"Bella, what were you. THINKING!" he snapped his eyes almost black from worry and stress.

I had retained them all up until he yelled, then I sobbed helplessly, from frustration, physical pain, and confusion.

"Leave me alone!" I whined weakly, sounding like a five year old that was being teased.

I heard him stop breathing as he parked in the hospital and picked me up again, carrying me inside, "I need to see Carlisle is he in?" he asked smoothly to the receptionist who murmured something tiredly and Edward was moving, walking into a hospital room and setting me on the bed, where I broke into a fresh batch of tears and he was by my side wiping them away, muttering sweet things, "Bella, I'm sorry I yelled, but do you have to get hurt everywhere you go?" he sighed.

The door opened and a worried Carlisle stepped in, "Bella, what's wrong now?" he asked with a small smile, stepping over and looking at my wrist, turning it over carefully with cool fingers before stepping out and getting me a pillow to rest my arm on, "It hurts, Edward…" I moaned softly, not anywhere close to the change but pretty damn bad in my opinion.

"Carlisle give her morphine or something." Edward asked his face screwed up in pain, as he watched Carlisle write things down in a folder before shrugging, "You know I can't give her morphine before she gets x-rays…" he muttered sighing, and looking at me, "A bit longer Bella alright?" he said softly "Follow me," he said and I stood, Edward on my heels.

After the X-Rays I was allowed pain medication and sleep, which I gratefully took advantage of since I hardly slept the night before.

Edward was sitting in a chair, holding my good hand his head resting on the bed, "Go back to sleep Bella…" he muttered as my eyes fluttered open.

"I will but Edward, tell me who she was…" I muttered, half asleep already and he quickly reached over and pressed the button and another shot of morphine went into my IV, and I was out again.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Author's Note: Well, seriously tell me what you think! Or I'll poke you in the neck! Whoopah! Oh that was fun...**

**Review sweet things...review... **

**Till Next Chapter**

** Jessica **


	3. Revelations

**Author's Note: DO NOT KILL ME! My power was put out by a huge storm, as in they called in the National Guard storm. Then, my computer's been getting cleaned and debugged, then bring on the writer's block. Excuses I know, and this is short. But thanks to the reviews who yelled at me to get this done, they really did help. And I know it's short, it's just to convince you and me I haven't given up on this!**

** Disclaimer: Me no own.  
**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

When I woke the next morning in the hospital bed, it was obvious my bone had been reset in place and it was in a cast, compliments of Doctor Cullen.

My eyes flicked around nervously after a few seconds, looking for Edward, and he stood in the farthest corner from me.

"Edward?" I said nervously and his eyes flickered to me, as if he just realized I was there.

"Bella, morning…We can go home whenever you're ready." He said softly and I moved my arm slightly, finding it free from the IV and only a small bandage remained.

"I'm fine, let's go just let me change- wait," I said swinging my legs over the side of the bed and realizing they weren't in a hospital gown I expected, but in fresh destroyed jeans and a black sweater but I shivered helplessly, feeling a bit ill but hoping he wouldn't notice.

As if on cue, Carlisle entered and walked over slowly, glancing at Edward pointedly, "Hey, no, what was that look thing for, no…" I protested wanted to know the communication between them.

"Nothing Bella, are you feeling alright, you look a little pale, you have a fever as well." He mused touching my neck gently with cold fingers and checked the rhythm of my heart, even though he didn't really need to touch me to do so, habit I supposed.

"Edward, take her home, bed rest for 72 hours, and just don't let her fall again, come see me in three days," he said patting my head in a simple gesture before signing his name off on my file and walking out before shooting Edward another look.

"Let's go," he said quietly, "Let me carry you," he added, lifting me easily and carrying me in a bridal fashion.

"Are you angry?" I asked with lack of anything else to say.

"Not angry, disappointed you don't trust me I suppose. Disappointed you felt the need to get yourself hurt just because something came up, I should have called myself or came to see you but my hands were tied, I-"

"I'm sorry!" I said, shouting to get his attention and the whole hospital waiting room looked at us oddly, but I didn't even glance at them.

He sighed and shook his head, striding out of the automatic doors and managing to place me in the passenger seat with knocking me around too much.

Edward started the car and pulled out, driving his usual style, way too fast.

"Hey, Edward?"

"Hm?"

"Who were those people?"

And for the first time in my life Edward Cullen looked slightly nervous, his hands tightened and he shifted helplessly, "People? What people, there are people everywhere."

"The people at your house, Edward. Those people, the girl and that boy." I said bluntly, staring out the window, I found it easier to be stern and demanding when I wasn't looking at his body or face.

"Vampires…Two from the Volturi." He said quietly, "You can consider them, the prince and princess of our kind," he chuckled darkly.

"Well? What do they want?" I said sounding a bit hysterical at the thought of more vampires in town.

"We, well, we don't know, but they're going to be living with us for a while." He admitted swerving expertly into the driveway to his house.

"Edward, darling, did you hit your head this isn't home!" I protested as he lifted me out of the car, carrying me inside while I cradled my arm to my chest protectively.

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Author's Note: Review, the other half of this chapter will be up as chapter 4 soon! The more reviews seriously, the faster I write! You can give me ideas if you like -Wink-**


	4. No Protection

Author's Note: I'm getting back into writing again guys! So yes, more chapters are coming out, this really really just a filler chapter to set up for the next!

Disclaimer: Eh...No Engheesh. No Twilight ownded?

I finally gave up my protests, remembering that it was Edward Cullen carrying me, not Mike, nor Tyler; I could at least slow them down. My heart raced, every time I was told that someone was visiting, I wasn't exactly in my happy place. I Isabella Swan was only staying still because my personal Romeo was holding me in place. And he was my superman, and there was no kryptonite in his case.

I hummed in annoyance for a bit before settling into the icy cage his arms made, pressing my face into his chest to inhale the luxurious scent he gave, not even realizing we were on our way up the stairs, towards his room.

"Bella, we need to talk a little bit," he said softly and he opened the door, shutting it quietly behind him and going to the long leather couch, setting me down first and perching himself there afterwards, and I frowned, ignoring the stiffness in his movements, as if his joints were tired, and he was aging.

Which I knew was impossible.

"Those two…I don't think it's going to be very safe for you right now. And until I know why exactly they are interested in you, I don't really want you alone." He mumbled, sliding his hands up to cover his face, almost as if he was hiding a moment of weakness. "Edward? I don't care," I mumbled, sliding over and taking hold of his wrists, tugging on them enough for him to show that I wanted them to stop blocking the face of my god.

"What do you mean, Bella?" he grumbled, sighing but complied, letting his hands fall down to humor me. "I mean…well. I mean, I've been enough life threatening experiences, why should this be any different?" I said, almost cautiously, knowing my protector wouldn't be to happy from that comment.

"Because Bella! I don't know why they want you! They can block me out with no apparent strain! They're strong. And…I don't know how much longer I can protect you." He said quietly, almost unwillingly but I was a bit jilted by his words. "You're saying…" I breathed out fighting the urge to jump his Apollo-ness. "Damn you gods." I hissed, falling backwards on the couch, groaning, it was too hard to be mad at that face.

"Damn you gods?" he asked curiously, looking thoroughly lost and leaned over me. "You, get!" I snapped, pushed him and his sweet odor away from me so I could think straight, grumbling some more as I sat up, gathering my thoughts. And finally, Edward's light bulb clicked on, "Silly silly Bella." He teased for a little. Before he grew serious once more, "What were you going to say?" he asked, as if his mind weren't set, as if I could sway whatever decision he had made that involved my life, and I was left as a bystander of way too often. "I mean! That, you're saying, that a family of vampires, with many special powers, can't keep me from falling?" I said, surprised by my own dumbness. "Bella, haha, this is serious." He groaned, shifting a little on the couch. "Fine, but Edward, really. You know good and well I fall apart when you leave, I know you know that I hate endangering your family, so…What do you plan on doing?" I whispered, knowing I couldn't talk him out of his serious mood.

"Well, you'll have to trust-"  
"We just talked about this."

"Well, I was just putting it out there."

Author's Note: Thanks to those who haven't mauled me yet for two shooort short chapters! But the next is the meeting of the Volturi. And it's coming out later today/tonight so be patient grasshopper!


End file.
